


Come on, Baby

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Baby Driver (2017), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Driver AU, Car Chases, Elevator Sex, F/M, One Shot, Smut, fic request, smutty one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Can I request Ramsay x fem!Reader smth like movie ‘Baby Driver’ where Reader is badass driver and Ramsay hire her to rob a bank because he heard she’s the best, but he doesn’t really believe it until he see her in act and he’s incredibly turned on by it and it leads to hot elevator sex? Pleasepleaseplease!Summary: Baby, a getaway driver, is hired by Ramsay due to Petyr's recommendation.  Doubting her abilities, Ramsay isn't impressed until she outsmarts and out drives him.





	Come on, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I got really carried away with this request. I fell in love with this movie, and i was really excited to write this request. Great fucking movie. Idc what anyone says. Like the movie, I decided to call the Reader ‘Baby’.

Baby wore her headphones and walked to the beat of the music that drummed her ear drums. Her converse were dirty, her jeans were ripped, but her mouth was closed. Baby wasn’t much of a talker. She was more of a doer than a barker which was why she was hired again. She looked at the address again on her phone and then entered the empty-looking building. 

The lobby itself had dying plants and a floor that could use a good mopping. No one sat at the front desk, but the elevator was ready to be used. Baby stepped inside and pressed ‘4’. The groovy Motown beat bopped in her ears. She nodded to the classic. The beat carried to her legs as she walked to the beat again. One foot bounced and then the other.

Once the elevator opened, it revealed itself an open floor area. Boxes stacked against the back wall and then a large TV stand held different kinds of movies and TV shows. A flat screen TV played a TCM classic in the background while two guys played cards. To the right, a lovely girl with hoop earrings looked at her nails. 

Two men spoke to one another at the head of a table meant for only six people. Baby recognized the older gentleman. His short, dark hair had a gray streak in it. He always wore designer suits because he could afford it. Baby knew how wealthy he was. After all, she almost stole half a million from him. 

Petyr Baelish was two things. He was a savvy crime boss who knew everyone and what their price was. The second? A forgiving man. Years ago, Baby attempted stealing from him, not knowing who he was. After meeting the driver who almost got away with his brand new Aston Martin, Petyr was more impressed than angered. So they cut a deal.

Petyr wouldn’t charge or send baby to jail and would work for Petyr until she earned back the cool half million. 

“Baby!” Petyr greeted her. He kissed her cheek, and Baby still stood unfazed, as if she was in a deep trance from the 60s music playing in her ears. Petyr still smiled and introduced the man next to him. 

“Baby, this is Ramsay Bolton. Roose Bolton’s son. Remember him?” Petyr asked, and Baby nodded. Memories of wet streets, men begging for their lives, and the smell of gunpowder came back to her. Baby was dragged into this dangerous scheme of things. Roose Bolton was born into it, raised by it, and Baby wondered if Roose Bolton was a rich psychopath who got off on killing people for fun, who would his son be?

Ramsay had his father’s eyes and his hair, and he also had his father’s ‘poker face’. The same perfect, firm line he made with his lips. He wouldn’t flinch. Neither would she.

“This is Baby,” Ramsay said mostly to himself. His blue eyes were more than perfect. He didn’t have any blemishes or eye bags. He bit his thumb with his straight teeth. Baby watched him look her up and down and up and down again. “What’s with the ear buds?”

“She uses it to keep focus. Keep the demons out,” Petyr said flatly.

“Demons? What demons?” Ramsay laughed. He turned to Baby. His tone turned into mockery. “Does someone need a safe space? Is someone feeling scared?” 

But Baby stood silent. She did not flinch. She did not give in. she knew exactly the kind of people she reluctantly worked with. 

“It was a car accident,” Petyr started to explain. “Her mother and her mother’s boyfriend collided with an oncoming truck. They died instantly in front of her. The music drowns the bad out.”

“If she was in a car accident that bad, why the fuck would you recommend her to me?”

“Despite her past, she’s the best.”

“Despite her past, she’s the best,” Ramsay mocked. He scoffed and turned away from both of you. “She better be, or else.” Baby took the opportunity with Petyr alone.

“Why am I here?” she asked.

“You’re here because he wanted the best driver I had. You’ve driven for me for four years now. I want to put you into the real game. Let you have a real cut.”

“A real cut? You mean you’re not gonna take any of it? Like for our deal? I get to keep it all?” Baby took out both her ear buds. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Petyr nodded.

“You’re not working a job for me. It’s for him. Whatever cut you get, it’s yours,” Petyr patted her on the back. He slipped on a pair of designer sunglasses and started to leave. “Careful now, he may act like a bully, but he’s much worse than that. Do a good job for him. He really wanted the best.”

Petyr’s parting words chilled her a bit. Baby remembered Roose again. Petyr had brought her along to Roose’s home. Roose wanted to be amused and see how fast Baby could commit grand theft auto. 

She did it in just under eleven seconds. 

Roose was not only impressed, but ecstatic. He wanted to put Baby to use, but Petyr stepped in before anything could happen. Nonetheless, the rest of the evening went as grisly as it could have been. Baby never wanted to see him again. Yet, here she was with his son.

A sharp whistle caught her attention as everyone sat around the table. The lovely girl with hoop earrings was Myranda. She looked beautiful with her red lips and perfect cat eyes. She sat on Ben Bones’ lap and stroked his hair. Ben wore a cross around his neck and had a pistol strapped to his side. He tapped his fingers on the table, ready to listen to the plan. The third gentleman was bald. His head tattoo decorated the left side of his brain. It was an intricate pattern of a mandala starting from his ear.

“Skinner,” Ramsay called to the bald man. “Off your phone. Now, I’ve been planning this heist for a while. The First National Bank has a wonderful opportunity for us tomorrow as they are changing their security cameras.” 

Ramsay went over the plan in complete detail while everyone intently listened. Myranda’s eyes read everything on the board behind him and studied the blue prints in front of her. Skinner did the same and asked questions. Baby continued to listen to Carla Thomas’ ‘B-A-B-Y’ on her playlist. The 60’s bop almost made her sing along, but it took every inch of willpower to not sing or say a single word. As the music faded, Baby noticed Ramsay glaring at her dead in the eyes.

“Baby, did you hear anything I just said?” Ramsay challenged, more annoyed than ever. Baby pulled out one ear bud.

“The First National Bank is receiving new security cameras tomorrow. At 9am, the old cameras will be down and uninstalled to be ready for the new ones. That ten minute window is where Myranda will go in first and grab the first teller to get her into the vault where the new cameras will be. Then Skinner and you will follow her into the vault while Skinner keeps a control outside. You will get the money into the bags and then proceed outside where I will be waiting with the ride. I drive to the rendezvous point and then we switch cars and come back here. Any questions?”

Ramsay Bolton’s mouth dropped open. He hesitated to close it and then turned it into a sick smile. Myranda started to laugh.

“She fucked with you so hard!” Her genuine laugh caused her to not breathe. “Did you see that? Oh my God! Ooo! You are so much smarter than you let off, hunbuns.” As everyone turned to leave the warehouse, Baby lingered. Her eyes looked over the details once more even though all she would be doing is driving the car. 

“Petyr told me you were the best,” Ramsay stood next to her. “What makes you the best? Hm? Do you think you’re the best? Do you like outsmarting your boss?”

“I just do my job,” Baby said. Ramsay started to pace around her. 

“That’s right,” Ramsay warned. “You’re here for me. You’re not here to undermine me, understand?”

“I understand,” Baby responded flatly. Another 60’s bop played softly in her ears. Ramsay honed in on her.

“Good because I would hate to ruin Petyr’s best driver,” Ramsay’s frown didn’t perturb her. His eyes did. The way they dilated when he spoke of harm or violence. 

The next morning, Baby was there at the meeting spot with the same earbuds and playlist playing. Her hair was tied back and her sunglasses blocked anyone from seeing her true eyes. Her skinny jeans were more than comfortable along with her plain black and gray hoodie. She leaned against the first car she was supposed to drive. A Lincoln Navigator. It was bigger than what she was used to, but nothing she couldn’t handle.

Once everyone was in the SUV, Baby drove normally and crept up to the bank. This particular bank wasn’t privy to any police station around, and once they called the police, it would take more than ten minutes to get there excluding traffic time. 

“Alright let’s go,” Ramsay gave the signal until baby grabbed him.

“Wait, one second.” She said as she scrolled through her ipod.

Ramsay spat at her. “What did you just—

“Shut up,” she told him again. Her thumb stopped when she saw Bellbottoms highlighted. She took a deep breath and pressed play. “Okay go, go, go.” Ramsay and his associates ran off inside the bank. As the intro played, Baby started to sing along with the music. She pretended to have drumsticks and beat along to it against her wheel. 

She kept an eye on what happened inside. From what she could see, Myranda already had a teller inside the vault. Skinner pointed a gun to civilians on the floor. They were ahead of schedule. 

Baby kept going along with the music. She patted the side the car from the window. Her head bopped to the beat. Suddenly the beat stopped and baby repeated the lyrics to herself.

_Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen_  
Right now I got to tell you about the fabulous  
most groovy bellbottoms  
Bellbottoms! Bellbottoms, yeah! 

She focused back on everyone else. The police siren started to go off. Ramsay and the gang had full bags on their persons. They rushed to the car. Baby revved up the engine to the music. As the beat started to pick up again, Baby kept revving the engine as everyone jumped into the car. As the beat hit a crescendo, Baby put the SUV into gear and went into reverse. 

Ramsay was shocked as he flew into the back of his seat. He watched Baby back into the city street traffic. She turned the car around and sped into traffic. Ramsay held his breath as she weaved in and out of cars. Baby made a sharp right turn and she gained a friend.

The first cop car turned on its sirens and sped after her.

“Alright Baby, give me your best,” Ramsay said to her, keeping a good eye on it. Baby kept the fast pace going. A stoplight changed to red. With quick hands, she veered left, dodging an oncoming car. The police car wasn’t so lucky and t-boned it. Baby kept going left and into downtown. 

She bobbed and weaved so much that Myranda started to wonder if she was going to die before she got home that day. Two more police officers joined in after them. Baby already mentally noted that as she cut off a small car causing it to spin out into the intersection. Both of police cars dodged it as well. Baby grunted at her poor attempt to get them off her ass. Ramsay, hyped up with adrenaline, egged her on.

“Come on, Baby. Come on,” his smile was never-ending.

Baby turned right into a parking garage, crashing into the gate rather than waiting for the bar to lift up itself. She raced up the ramps and let the police follow her into the garage. 

“What are you doing?” Ramsay shouted. “You’re trapping us in here!” 

“Wait.” Which was all that Baby said as she reached the second to the highest level in the garage and then increased the speed of the car. Once they hit the highest level, Ramsay saw another parking garage next door. Then, he watched Baby hold on to the steering wheel. Ramsay’s eyes shot back to in front of him where he saw a makeshift ramp leading off the parking garage. The pieces came together.

“No, you’re fucking not. You crazy fucking bitch. No you are—

The SUV went into full speed at the ramp. The vehicle flew into the air leaving everyone breathless. The risk paid off as the SUV landed onto the garage next door leaving the police behind. Ramsay started to laugh out loud. Skinner and Ben were left speechless. 

“Holy fuck! I love this cray bitch. I love her!” Ramsay sang her praises and then they got back on the road. Since the police lost track of them, Baby made a shortcut to the rendezvous point where the switched cars and drivers. Myranda, Ben, and Skinner got into one car and drove off. Ramsay and Baby drove another car.

His hands still shook from excitement. “That was incredible.”

Baby didn’t respond, but she let herself relax in the passenger seat. Her shoulders rested against the leather, and she took off her sunglasses. 

“Is that why Petyr’s been hiding you for so long?” Ramsay asked. “How did you get here? Did you receive training?”

“Does it matter?” Baby asked back. Ramsay looked her way and noticed her eyes. 

“I guess not,” Ramsay slowly said, digesting Baby’s whole face. “You really are the best, aren’t you?” Baby shrugged while Ramsay smiled. The gears and cogs already turning in his head. 

They reached the warehouse again while the new played in the background. The field reporter was in the middle of the story while Myranda gave Baby her cut.

“I hope I see you again,” she said. “I love crazy bitches.” Myranda winked as her and ben entered the elevator. Their roleplay talk turned Baby on. Ben grabbed Myranda’s thigh and whispered in her ear.

“You and I. We’re going to Vegas, and I’m gonna blow it all on you,” he said to her. Myranda giggled. Ramsay and Skinner joined in. Ramsay noted how Baby stared at the couple. Ben and Myranda started to openly make out, and baby still watched them, biting her own lip.

“Do you like that?” Ramsay asked aloud. “Do you want that?” 

Baby’s face flushed red and she hid behind her sunglasses again. The first stop was Skinner. Without another word, he exited the elevator and unlocked his vehicle. The elevator kept going and so did Ben and Myranda. Their tongues wrestled with one another’s as the elevator made another ding. They exited from the elevator and now it was only Baby and Ramsay.

“I wasn’t kidding, you know,” Ramsay closed in on Baby. He took off her sunglasses and looked into her eyes. “Do you want that?”

“I—

“I saw you. Watching them. Biting your lip there. Don’t lie to me,” Ramsay’s smile became more sinister. His hand already touching her side. 

Maybe it was the way he spoke to her. Maybe it was how he took her glasses off. Or the way Myranda and Ben were all over each other. Or how his hunger turned her on. Baby grabbed Ramsay’s shirt and pulled him to her. She moved her lips against his so hungrily. Ramsay matched her passion with his own. His hand punched the elevator stop button, and the elevator stopped moving.

His hands slipped under her hoodie and took it off. His hands then moved on to her shirt. He pulled and tugged until that came off too. Baby inhaled between kisses. Her eyes couldn’t stay closed as she gawked at Ramsay’s body. Baby’s skinny jeans were tugged off of her before she could say anything. Ramsay pinned her to the wall; his groin against hers.

Baby felt Ramsay’s hardened cock and wanted more. She wrapped her legs around him. Between kisses, Baby heard Ramsay’s zipper and then she felt his fingers moved her underwear to the side. He slipped two of them inside and felt her warmth. 

“Come on, Baby,” Ramsay’s voice was in her breath. Through closed eyes, she felt the adrenaline building again just like it did when they being chased. He heart beat increased when Ramsay sped up the pace. Ramsay started to suck her chest, leaving marks colored like bruises above and on her breasts. 

His mouth moved downwards onto her clit. He lapped and sucked on it while Baby gasped and moaned. She grabbed Ramsay’s hair. He grunted and bit at her down there. She let go as a reaction which gave Ramsay his opening. 

He lifted one leg and penetrated inside her going at an incredible pace. Baby felt the same thrill of being chased again. Maybe she was chasing the wrong kind of speed this entire time. Ramsay slammed her against the wall and kept fucking her.

“Give it to me, Baby,” Ramsay smirked, watching her squirm and push against him. Ramsay buried himself into her chest again. This time he bit down hard. The burning pain brought Baby back to reality. She was wet, and every time he thrusted inside, her pussy grew tighter. The pressure and adrenaline built up until she couldn’t take it anymore.

Baby bit down into Ramsay’s chest as the orgasm reached its highest point. Ramsay pounded it into her letting all of the chaotic energy release into her. Both held their breath as Baby’s orgasm faded away and Ramsay’s started. He pulled out of her. His cum released to the bottom of the elevator.

Out of breath and energy, Baby kissed Ramsay a few times more before she let go of him. Their foreheads touched as they caught their breaths.

“Did you like that, Baby?” Ramsay smirked. Once she nodded, she realized her music wasn’t playing anymore and that the sounds of cars crashing started to play. She quickly played music again and straightened herself out before the elevator dinged again. Ramsay stood at the exit and looked at her once over.

“Until we meet again,” he said before he left the elevator completely. Baby watched the elevator doors close and move to the lowest floor of the garage. She felt used and excited at the same time. Maybe being bad was a good thing.


End file.
